<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Harmony by luinil80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629114">Sweet Harmony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80'>luinil80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clonetober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clonetober 2020, Creativity, Gen, Learning something new, Plo-Koon is a good buir, commander wolffe - Freeform, finding his own true nature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>..even soldiers need to find their own soul, somehow.</p><p>__<br/>second to last drabble for the clonetober thing...this is sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clonetober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>&gt; - <b>Meraki</b> - [ greek ] to put something of yourself into your work. Soul. Creativity. Love.</p><p> </p><p>…or Commander Wolffe found himself exceptionally good at being creative.</p>
<hr/><p>It all happened by accident when he made the first painting on his armor. He had a steady hand by nature but his mind was a whole other story.</p><p>He was creative and curious and eager to learn new things besides battle plans. So he started on his own.</p><p>At first, it was to separate his clothes from his brother’s, then a small hole to mend or a small tear and he learned how to sew. Shortly after how to stitch, small things like names or symbols at first, but it made him feel…<em>relaxed</em>.</p><p>It was when, bored during a campaign, he started doodling on a discarded piece of flimsi, that his General helped him.</p><p>The General lent him few books from the library in the temple every now and then he often spent the entire night reading.</p><p>He soon learned few other things like, how to paint or how to write. Basically, how to express himself and be his own person, a real person.</p><p>On the outside was still the stern and unfriendly Commander of the 104th, behind closed doors and among his brothers he was a new man, a happy one, and if anyone outside his pack was lucky enough, he could also see him smile.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know i didn't do much of the clonetober prompts, but as always, life was on the way. At the end of October my pc broke and i didn't have a proper one until the beginning of November.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>